Seperate Ways
by JessRobStar
Summary: What if CJ didn't betray the group? What if her father wasn't headmaster? What if CJ gets asked to join the Broken without her friends? Will she agree? R&R IanxCJ GabexSuki
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cj headed down the hall alongside Suki, Gabe and Ian, they were heading to class, Art. They entered the class as CJ took a seat next to Suki while Gabe and Ian sat in front of them.

"So we're going to start an assignment today, which you'll have two weeks to do. Students you have to create some art that reflects on your feeling at the moment" Art says as the class nod.

The bell goes signalling the end of the class, it was now the end of the day, so they could do what they wanted until ten. Suki, Gabe, CJ and Ian headed into CJ and Suki's room.

"Hey uh Suki, wanna hang out in my room, I was thinking we could help each other with our art projects, I mean it's a bit crowded for four art projects in here" Gabe says as Suki smiles.

"Sure Gabe, we'll leave you guys" Suki says as the pair get up and head down the corridor.

"So lets get going with this project" Ian says as he puts his canvas on the ground next to CJ's.

"Do you really think we're going to escape?" CJ asks out of the blue as Ian looks up at her.

"Yeah, we need to get out of this place" Ian says as CJ sighs

"I just have no place to go you know Ian? What am I supposed to do when I get out?" CJ says turning away from Ian. "Come live with me" Ian says as CJ looks back at him.

"I'm serious, I mean we can look out for each other" Ian says as CJ smiles, the pair move closer to one another, there mouths inches apart as CJ just goes for it and begins kissing Ian who returns it for a few moments before he pulls away quickly, turning away from CJ, as she sits there, heartbroken. She grabs her canvas and walks out of the room. "CJ!" Ian says getting up as she slams the door in his face. CJ sighs walking down the corridor to the observatory. She looks around and walks in. Falling on the ground as she does so, tears fall down her face as she locks the door. She sighs clearing her face of the tears and finds a paint brush and some paint and gets painting. She uses a lot of red and black, some blue around the corners, representing sadness. Once she felt done with the painting she put it on an easel out of sight. There's a knock on the door, but she couldn't be bothered answering knowing it was Ian. The door begins to make a noise, as CJ knows Ian's using the key. She heads to the floor board and climbs down, leading to the inside of the tunnels, she walks straight and turns a corner and finds Gnomes there, she turns around and finds more, she was surrounded. They begin to close in on her, now only a meter or so away when someone jumps out of know where and grabs her, pulling her up into one of the dorms. She lets out a sigh and sees Emily standing there. "Thank you! I'd have been a goner without you" CJ says giving her a small smile.

"Maybe. I want to make a proposition for you" Emily says as CJ nods.

"Yeah, sure" CJ says wiping her eyes , which were red and puffy.

"Come with me tomorrow night to join the Broken, they already know about you, and wanted you to join" Emily says as CJ raises an eyebrow.

"Who are the Broken?" she asks as Emily sighs.

"They are a resistance team to bring back Tower Prep to what it originally was" Emily says as CJ smiles. "There's only one condition" Emily says as CJ raises an eyebrow.

"What?" she asks.

"You can't bring along Suki, Ian, and Gabe. All they want to do is escape, its somewhat selfish. They just plan on leaving while the rest of us are stuck here. And from what I can tell your mad at Ian. So what would you say, when I tell you, your useless to them, we can provide you a home when you leave, all the broken will stick together, finding themselves a house. Whereas you've been asked to live with Ian? Do you really think they're just going to allow this random into there house?" Emily asks as CJ sighs. "I know, I'll join the broken" CJ says a small smile planted on her face.

"Alright, meet me here at seven, and I'll show you the way. You'd better head back, monitors. I'd just go through the hall, unless you want to go back down there with the gnomes" Emily says opening the door. "Thanks Emily" CJ says as she leaves, heading down the hall.

"Head to your dorms! Inspection!" a monitor shouts as CJ races to her room and finds Suki, Ian and Gabe there. "CJ! Where were you? I managed to get inside the observatory and you weren't there so I went down into the tunnels and it was covered in gnomes!" Ian says walking over closer as CJ looks away. "I managed to get out" CJ says as there's a knock on the door.

"Monitors!" he says as Ian and Gabe sigh getting down into the tunnels as the monitors open the door to reveal Suki and CJ sitting there. They nod closing the door behind them as Suki turns her head to CJ. "What happened with Ian? He said something along the lines of a close encounter, that didn't go down well" Suki says as CJ sighs.

"I tried to kiss Ian and he pulled away, so I ran off and the gnomes were all over me. And then Emily pulled me up into her room and we talked for a bit" CJ admits as Suki sighs taking a seat next to CJ on the bed. "I'm sure there's a good reason he'd reject you. He likes you, I know it" Suki says.

"Yeah I bet" CJ says sighing.

**So what did you think? Please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was about 6:30, and they'd headed to the dining room for dinner where they reach Whisper 120's microwaves. CJ flashes her card and appears chips and salad, with gravy. "Thanks, whisper" CJ says as she grabs the plate and walks off, taking a seat next to Cal who smiles when he sees her.

"Hey CJ" he says as CJ nods.

"Hey" CJ says as Cal smiles leaning in closer to her.

"You're going to join the broken tonight huh?" He whispers in her ear as CJ nods pulling away from him as Ian takes a seat next to her. Suki, and Gabe come around sitting down opposite her as Cal sighs turning his head to talk to other people. "Hey CJ can we talk?" Ian asks as CJ shakes her head.

"There's nothing to talk about" CJ says getting up from the chair and heading out.

"CJ!" Ian yells.

"Quiet!" one of the monitors says as Ian sighs shrinking back into his seat.

"Seriously! Whats going on with the pair of you?" Gabe says leaning in as Ian sighs.

"We kissed and well I pulled away, because I think she's betraying us. Her and Cal are way closer, and he's a gnome!" Ian says as Gabe and Suki sigh.

"Give her a chance, she'd tell us anyway" Gabe says as Ian nods.

(*)(*)

CJ headed to Emily's room and knocked on the door, it opens to reveal Emily with her bag on her as CJ nods. "Ready?" Emily asks as CJ nods again, they both head off. Emily leads CJ into the forest as what CJ expects to be a member of the broken waiting for them, he nods there acknowledgment and walks over to the door and opens it as they both jump through, him following behind. They walk in, members of the broken surrounding them CJ sees Cal who has a small smile on his face as he nods her acknowledgment. They continue walking until there in a large room, CJ notices Red Fang sitting down in a chair as well as another guy who stands up. "I'm Conrad, great to meet you. We're the resistance force" Conrad says as he forms a small smile on his face. "You are now members of the broken, this is our leader Red Fang!" Conrad says pointing to Red Fang as the whole group roar.

"We plan on an attack of the school soon, but we'll need you guys to be able to fight, so we're giving you instructors. CJ your instructor is Cal, and Emily your instructor is Alex" Conrad says as the pair of them nod. "So your my instructor huh?" CJ asks a small smile on her face as Cal nods.

"I told them I wanted to be your instructor and they accepted, so lets get started" Cal says as the pair get into a fighting pose. "Now I want you to kick me in stomach, a strong kick" Cal instructs as CJ attempts a kick but it wasn't very strong as Cal sighs. "Harder, get angry" Cal says as CJ sighs thinking of an angry memory when she kicks again still not even causing him to stumble as Cal sighs.

"Get angry! You think Ian likes you! Geez! He's been thinking you're a traitor all along! He doesn't care about you! He never did!" Cal said raising his voice as CJ does a hound house kick to his stomach causing him to stumble backwards. "Great!" Cal says smiling as CJ gives him a playful curtsy as he smiles. They continue practicing as CJ keeps getting better, they practice for hours until its ten to ten. "We'd better head back, monitors" Cal says grabbing CJ's hand as they run back to inside the grounds of Tower Prep.

(*)(*)(*)

"Where could she be?" Ian asks pacing the room.

"I'm sure she's coming? Maybe she's in Cal's room?" Gabe suggests as Ian sighs.

"Yeah, probably to make me jealous, but I'm not going in there" Ian says sighing.

The floor boards creak open and out comes CJ. "CJ where have you been?" Ian asks as CJ sighs.

"Busy, you guys better head back to your rooms monitors" CJ says as Ian and Gabe nod leaving the room and heading out through the tunnels. "Why are you sweating?" Suki asks as CJ sighs.

"Just wanted to get back in time for monitors" CJ says sighing as Suki nods, knowing something was up.

**So what did you think? Please review?**


End file.
